Brother and sister
by Cytramiraak
Summary: Adair et Lorie sont frère et sœur aussi longtemps qu'ils se connaissent mais contrairement à ce que l'on peut penser: Lorie est humaine alors que son frère est Turien. Devenu vampire et enfants adoptif de deux Dovahkiin, que feront ils lorsqu'ils croiseront Shepard et son équipage dans la Citadelle?
1. Prologue

**Salut à tous! Voici une fic que j'ai voulu faire il y a bien longtemps. Comme vous l'avez pu le voir, je fais un crossover de Mass effect et de Elder Scroll V skyrim. **

**Pour préciser, j'utiliserais le dlc dawnguard et dragonborn pour Skyrim et l'histoire se basera plus sur l'aventure de Mass effect 2 et 3. Il y aura des OC que je décrirais à la fin du prologue. Bonne lecture! **

* * *

_**Prologue: L'histoire commence**_

Cela va faire maintenant plus de 2 siècles que mon frère et moi vivons dans la Citadelle. Nos parents vampiriques ont accepter qu'on parte de Nirm pour explorer l'univers entier. Depuis tous ce temps, je ne regrettes pas d'être partie des régions froides de Bordeciel pour la chaleur d'un vaisseau spatial ou encore de la Citadelle. D'ailleurs cela arrangeait mon frère, il déteste le froid encore plus que moi. Pour cause, il est Turien et le seul qui existe dans Tamriel.

Je n'avais que 5 ans quand je l'ai rencontrer. Lui aussi avait 5 ans et on avait un point commun: nous étions orphelins. J'étais de passage à Vendaume quand je l'ai vu se faire traiter par des nordiques. Je n'avais que 5 ans mais à cet âge, je fus moi même impressionner par le nombre d'injures je pouvais lancer à des adultes. Depuis nous sommes devenu inséparable comme frère et sœur. Nous étions trop jeune pour partir de la ville donc en attendant nos 18 ans, on s'amusait à jouer, voler et s'entraîner avec des bâtons de bois misérable trouver quelque part sur le quai.

A nos 20 ans, on était déjà des gros voyageurs. Nous avions visiter toutes les régions de Tamriel mais nous étions toujours revenu à Bordeciel pour une raison inconnue. Et puis nous avions découvert la raison: lors d'une tempête, une femme nous as trouver à la limite de la mort dans une vieille cabane abandonnée au milieu d'une foret. Elle était ravissante et ce qui m'a surprise c'est qu'elle n'a pas juger l'apparence de mon frère comme une créature d'Oblivion. A la place, elle nous as emmenée dans un château au milieu de l'océan et éloigner de la côte. J'ai découverts trop tard qu'il s'agissait d'un château rempli de vampire. La femme avait fait face à un homme masquer puis quelque temps plus tard, elle nous offrit le don du sang.

Je m'appelle Lorie et je suis devenue une seigneur vampire à l'âge de 20 ans tout comme mon frère Turien: Adair. Nous avons été élever par nos parents vampirique: Cytra et Miraak, qui se trouvent être deux enfants de dragon. Nous avons appris à parler le langage des dragons ainsi que les cris existants. Notre paternel nous a appris à combattre alors que notre mère nous as enseigner l'histoire du monde et des dragons.

Au fils des années, Tamriel s'est modernisée et la technologie fit son apparition sur le continent. C'est ainsi que Adair et moi sommes partis vers la Citadelle. Une fois là bas, nous avions trouver du travail et un appartement. Nous déménagions à chaque générations pour ne pas éveiller de soupçon chez les autres Turiens, humain et Asari. Nous travaillons dans la politique avec les conseillers, ils connaissent notre secret de famille et nous on donner du travail dans des équipes de recherche.

L'appartement actuel se situait dans la zone résidentielle de la Citadelle. Il y avait que 4 pièces: deux chambres, une salle de bain et la cuisine avec le salon. Nous n'avions pas beaucoup de meuble, seulement le minimum qu'on pouvait se permettre avec nos salaires. Les seuls objets personnels qu'on tenait énormément étaient nos livres en langue draconique, quelque armes et nos deux plantes spéciale. Il s'agit d'une plante qui porte des fruits gorger de liquide semblable au sang humain. Il faut dire que ces fruits nous on sauver de plusieurs situations de soif.

Pour ce qui est de la sécurité, le conseil est au courant des récolteurs mais ils n'agissent pas. Ils veulent d'abord la sécurité de leur planète natale et puis seulement ils voudront aider les humains.

Même loin de Tamriel, l'égoïsme est toujours présent. On va voir la tournure que cela va prendre.

* * *

**J'espère que le prologue n'était pas court. Pour les personnages, **

**-Lorie: elle a une couleur de peau blanche, des cheveux brun et long jusqu'au hanche. Elle a des yeux mauve brillant (comme dans le jeu) et a une taille normale pour une femme. Elle porte une robe bleu foncée courte, un caleçon noir et des bottes grise qui s'arrête à mi mollet. Elle porte deux bracelets sur son poignet droit et un collier blanc autour de son cou.**

**-Adair: ressemble physiquement à Saren Arterius (en plus naturel et moins robotique) mais est de couleur gris et ne possède pas de marque sur le visage. Il porte la tenue habituelle des Turiens. La tenue est de couleur grise, blanche et noire. Ses yeux sont de couleur dorée qui brille légèrement. **

**-Cytra: jeune femme aux cheveux argenté, yeux bleu azur brillant, à la peau blanche comme la neige et seigneur vampire de plus de 600 ans. Porte le plus souvent des robes longues et attache ses cheveux en queue de cheval. Deuxième enfant de dragon connu, mariée à Miraak depuis 500 ans.**

**-Miraak: premier enfant de dragon, il porte sa tenue ainsi que son masque, seigneur vampire depuis plus de 600 ans. Il s'est marié à Cytra **


	2. La rencontre

Adair revenait d'une mission de reconnaissance et avait livrer son rapport dans les temps au conseil. Il a du passer par l'appartement pour retirer son armure et mettre d'autre vêtement. Dans l'appartement, il ne vit pas sa petite sœur adorée

-Elle doit sûrement être dans la zone résidentielle.

Il prit un fruit mûre d'une des deux plantes que Lorie avait acheter au marché noir. Il le mangea en quelque seconde avant d'aller se promener. Pendant sa promenade, il vit certain regard des nouveaux réfugier sur lui. Adair pouvait les comprendre, il était différent des autres Turiens mais il s'en fichait. Avant de prendre l'ascenseur vers la zone inférieure, il capta le regard d'un homme habiller en tenue militaire et d'une Quarienne. Le seigneur vampire sentit une odeur étrange venant de l'homme et de la quarienne mais il ne pouvait pas mettre un mot dessus. La réalité le ramena quand il entendit la voix féminine de l'ascenseur. Il appuya sur la touche de sa destination et il attendit patiemment. C'était presque un don pour lui, il était le seul à pouvoir attendre longtemps avant d'avoir les réponses qu'il cherche. En même temps, il n'a plus la notion du temps depuis bien longtemps.

Lorsque la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, il s'avança vers les terrasses. Très vite, il sentit l'odeur de sa petite sœur et il alla dans cette direction. Il la trouva assise à une table, une tasse de café en face d'elle et un datapad de donnée dans ses mains. Elle était occupée à se renseigner et il s'installa sur une chaise à côté d'elle

-Comment c'était?

Il la regarda mais elle ne leva pas la tête du bloc de donnée et prit la tasse avant de la boire lentement. Finalement, il lui répondit

-Ennuyeux

-A ce point?

-Comme à chaque fois. Je me demande quand on aura de vrai mission?

Cette fois-ci, elle le regarda et elle lui sourit

-Cela viendra, il faut du temps. Le conseil doit prendre certaine mesure sur nous

-J'espère que tu as raison. Je ne peux plus supporter les plaintes du général

Elle but une nouvelle fois dans la tasse et Adair la regarda avant de lui parler

-Comment tu peux supporter le café?

-Comme toi avec l'alcool

-Comment tu le sais?

-Je t'ai vu boire à la petite soirée d' Anna. Je suis étonnée que tu ne l'ai pas prise au lit

Adair la regarda rire doucement et il fut gêner. Il attendit qu'elle se calme pour lui répondre

-Je ne suis pas le genre de Turien qui aime les Asaris

Elle déposa le datapad sur la table et ils continuèrent leur discussion

-Tu as quel préférence alors?

Elle ne fit aucun signe de moquerie et elle était sérieuse. L'aura qu'elle dégageait rassura son grand frère

-Je ne sais pas encore, j'aime bien les Galariens pour leur sangs doux mais rien d'autre. Les humains ont des préférences étrange, sans te vexée Lorie

-Je ne suis plus vraiment humaine tu sais

-Tu l'étais avant

-Je sais mais maintenant je m'en fou. Tout ce qui compte est notre relation

Le Turien continua de la regardée, il sentait son calme diminuer pour faire place à une petite tristesse

-Ne sois pas triste Lorie, tu sais que je ne pourrais jamais t'abandonnée après toutes ses années passer avec toi. Tu sera toujours ma petite sœur

Elle lui répondit par un faible sourire et il prit le datapad abandonner sur la table. Adair regarda les données défilées devant ses yeux et il l'entendit sa petite sœur lui parler

-C'est le dernier rapport que le commandant Shepard à envoyer à la Citadelle avant de disparaître

-C'est assez ancien

-Le conseil n'a pas voulu le prendre en compte et maintenant qu'il date de deux ans, je ne pense pas qu'ils vont revenir dessus

-Ils ne sont pas conscient du danger qui peut arriver

Soudain l'odeur inconnue qu'il avait sentit à l'étage supérieur fut présent quelque part. Il était sur ses gardes comme Lorie qui l'avait sentie aussi. Il retenait un grognement mais l'ouïe de sa petite sœur l'entendit. Elle reprit le datapad avant de le mettre dans son sac en bandoulière. Ils se sont lever et elle paya son café avant de partir avec son frère vers les ascenseurs. Lorie essaya de trouver un visage à l'odeur mais elle ne pouvait pas, il y avait trop de personne dans les couloirs et elle sentit la main à trois doigts de son frère aller sur son épaule. Il l'a réconfortait parce qu'il savait qu'elle stressait si elle ne trouvait pas un visage à l'odeur étrange. Lorie fit un signe de tête à son frère et il retira sa main de son épaule.

Lorsqu'ils sont entrer dans l'ascenseur, Lorie reçu un message du capitaine Bailey

-Qu'est ce qu'il veut?

-On doit le rencontrer dans son bureau, c'est pour des renseignements

-Très bien

Adair appuya sur la touche des bureaux du SSC et l'ascenseur monta à une vitesse rapide. Ils arrivèrent en quelque seconde au bon étage et ils ont marchés vers le bureau du capitaine. En entrant, ils virent le capitaine parler avec un homme en tenue militaire, derrière lui se trouvait une quarienne et un Turien balafré. Adair sourit mentalement, sa petite sœur avait un faible pour les Turiens et il ne chercha pas plus loin. Le capitaine les regarda puis parla

-Ravi que vous soyez venu rapidement Lorie, Adair

Lorie répondit à la place d' Adair

-J'ai reçu le message dans l'ascenseur, faut dire que c'était très organiser. Alors pourquoi somme nous ici?

Le capitaine n'ajouta rien et l'homme s'approcha d'eux

-Je suis le commandant Shepard, je voudrais vous demandez quelque renseignements

Adair lui répondit

-Sur qui?

Le Turien derrière lui parla

-Un Turien qui s'appelle Sidonis

Adair réfléchissait en même temps que sa petite sœur. Elle en savait plus sur les Turiens que lui même, elle passait son plus grand temps avec certain d'entre eux, avant qu'ils ne meurt évidement. Il regarda sa sœur et elle parla

-Ce nom m'est familier

-Ce n'est pas le turien qui t'a invité à prendre une tasse la semaine dernière?

-Possible mais il ne m'a rien dit ce jour là à l'exception qu'il voulait me prendre

Adair grogna méchamment, faisant sursauter les 3 en face d'eux. Le capitaine ne fit que regarder la scène et Lorie se retourna pour voir par la fenêtre

-Adair

Son frère se calma directement avant de la regarder

-Je pense savoir où il est

Le Turien qui était avec le commandant la regarda avant de lui parler

-Pouvez vous nous dire où il est?

-Avant de vous donnez l'endroit, vous allez le tuer?

Le Turien ne fit que regarder Lorie et Adair lui parla

-Sidonis a fait un mauvais pas en voulant prendre Lorie, il a signer son arrêt de mort. Dans tous les cas, je le traquerais avant de m'en occuper moi même

-Je veux me venger, c'est tout

Lorie continua de regarder par la fenêtre et sans se retourner, elle parla

-Il est dans un appartement dans le 28ème étages de la zone Zakéra sinon il sera dans l'Etoile Noire

Les trois personnes l'ont remerciée avant de partir accompagner du capitaine. Adair regarda sa petite soeur baisser la tête. Il s'approcha d'elle et il l'a prise dans ses bras. Elle mit ses bras autour de sa taille et il l'a vit pleurer. Elle ne faisait pas de bruit mais il vit clairement des larmes

-Je pensais qu'il n'avait rien fait Adair

L'une de ses mains caressa ses cheveux doucement et il posa son front sur le dessus de sa tête

-Tu sais, savoir la vérité est la chose la plus dure à entendre quand on aime quelqu'un

-Tu as déjà eu ça?

-Quelque fois en réalité. Je n'ai jamais supporter les tromperies, surtout chez les Asaris. Mais j'ai appris de mes échecs petite sœur.

Lorie resta silencieuse et Adair ne vit plus les larmes sur ses joues blanches. Il l'entendit parler

-Tu avait remarquer?

-De quoi?

-L'odeur de toute à l'heure, c'était celle du commandant Shepard

-Je ne l'avais même pas remarquer, faut dire que j'étais enrager

-Heureusement que tu as réussi à te contrôler

-Je sais. Lorie

-Oui?

-Est-ce qu'on peut rentrer, j'ai une soif de l'enfer qui arrive

Sa petite soeur rigola gentiment et il l'a lâcha pour retourner à l'appartement.

* * *

**Je sais que j'ai un peu changer la mission de Garrus mais bon. Sur ce bonne rentrée à tous et à toute!**


	3. Prêt aux combats

Lorsque Adair se réveilla le matin, il ressenti l'aura de la solitude et pour cause, Lorie n'était plus dans l'appartement. Il se leva, se lava et s'habilla dans une tenue chemise, chemisier ouvert et pantalon avant d'ouvrir les rideaux de la petite chambre. La pièce donnait un sentiment de vide mais il ne pouvait rien faire, Lorie et lui ont toujours aimer vivre avec peut de meuble. Pour preuve, la cuisine était vide d'électroménager, il y restait qu'une cafetière ancienne et un petit frigo pour conserver le sang au frais. Le salon n'avait qu'un canapé avec une télé moderne et les deux plantes mystérieuse. La chambre n'avait que deux lits, une armoire, un bureau et une petite bibliothèque pour leur livre. Pour la salle de bain, il y avait une douche, un évier avec miroir et un WC et ce fut tout.

En entrant dans le salon, il détecta l'odeur du café mais il n'y avait personne dans la salle. Il ouvrit le petit frigo pour en sortir une poche de sang, sa main prit une paille et il planta celle-ci dedans avant de boire la poche en quelque minutes. Il jeta les déchets dans une poubelle avant d'aller voir les messages sur le datapad. Il ouvrit quelque message dont un qui venait du conseiller turien. Il soupira avant de ranger le datapad et de partir vers le Présiduim.

* * *

Lorie était encore une fois sur la terrasse de son café préférer, occupée à boire une autre tasse. Contrairement à d'autre homme, la caféine n'a aucun effet sur elle depuis qu'elle est vampire. Elle regarda le paysage de la Citadelle, elle aimait l'endroit, cela la relaxait. Au château de ses parents vampirique, elle passait énormément de temps dans la cour notamment à jouer avec les chiens de la mort. Adair n'aimait pas le froid et restait tout le temps à l'intérieur. Les seules fois où elle l'a fait sortir, c'était en été, au beau milieu d'une canicule mais il ne faut pas s'attendre à des températures exceptionnelle au milieu de l'océan et des chutes de neiges éternelle. C'était la seule fois où elle l'a vu sourire à elle.

Lorie fut sortie de sa rêverie par une voix masculine de Turien. Elle regarda le Turien d'hier et elle lui parla

-Excuser moi, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées

-Ce n'est pas grave, puis je m'asseoir avec toi?

-Bien sûr

Il se mit en face d'elle et le serveur lui servit quelque chose de Turien. Lorie le regarda et il parla

-Ton nom est Lorie c'est ça?

-Oui et vous?

-Garrus Vakarian

-Enchantée. Puis je vous demander ce qui s'est passer avec Sidonis?

-C'est personnel mais je voulais vous remerciez pour ce que tu as fait

-Je n'ai pas fait grand chose

Un silence s'installa et Garrus lui parla

-Le Turien d'hier, Adair je crois, est il ton compagnon?

Lorie avala de travers le café qu'elle buvait tendrement. Elle toussa pour se ressaisir et elle lui répondit

-Adair mon compagnon? Non il est mon frère

-Ton frère est un Turien?

-C'est difficile à expliquer mais je n'avait que 5 ans quand je l'ai rencontrer. Nous sommes orphelins et nous avons grandit dans une ville qui n'aime pas les races autres qu'humain. C'était dur, mais on a réussi à survivre

-Sur Terre?

-Non, sur Nirm. Nous avons grandit dans une région montagneuse et rude d'une part par la faune et de l'autre par le froid constant

-Un Turien qui vit dans le froid, c'est presque impossible

-Je sais mais c'est ainsi, on n'avait pas le choix à l'époque. Même en été il neigeait, bon sang, je ne regrette pas d'être partie de cette ville

Lorie prit une gorgée du liquide dans sa tasse et sentit par la même occasion l'odeur de son frère. La seigneur vampire ferma les yeux et quand elle les a ouvert, son grand frère était sur la chaise à côté de Garrus. Les trois personnes discutaient de tout mais surtout sur le calibrage de canon et d'arme. Ils ne virent pas le temps passer et un certain capitaine arriver avec une quarienne

-Alors Garrus, on fait connaissance?

-Tu devrais en faire de même Shepard

Lorie regardait la Quarienne derrière le commandant. Elle était silencieuse et dégageais une aura douce. La jeune vampire termina son café quand son Omni-tech sonna. Elle regarda sa messagerie pour trouver un message du conseiller Udina. Son frère la regarda et il lui parla

-Laisse moi deviner, c'est Udina?

-Pourquoi il doit toujours tuer mon temps libre?

Son frère rit doucement avant de lui répondre

-Comment veux tu que je le sache? Il est humain après tout

Lorie soupira avant de se lever et de s'excuser auprès des trois personnes. Son frère la regarda et n'ajouta rien. Garrus lui parla pour combler le silence

-Pourquoi ne porte tu pas de marques?

-Je suis orphelin depuis longtemps, Lorie m'a trouver dans une ville et elle m'a sauver. On a vécu plein d'aventure ensemble et vu que j'étais le seul Turien de la planète, je ne savais rien sur ma race donc je ne savais rien sur les marques. Est ce qu'elles sont si importante?

-C'est pour montrer son origine et son clan

-Je fais partis d'un clan avec ma soeur mais je me vois mal porter des marques alors que j'ai le cadeau de la famille

-Cadeau?

C'était la Quarienne qui venait de parler, elle semblait être intéresser par l'histoire

-C'est un secret cependant. Je ne préfère rien dire dessus

Adair regarda la quarienne et elle resta figée sur place. Le turien savait déjà d'avance qu'il s'agissait de ses yeux dorés brillant. Il pouvait sentir de la peur venant de la femme et il vit le commandant la regardée

-Tali, tout va bien?

Adair regarda autre part pour que la femme lui réponde en murmurant. Malheureusement pour elle, le vampire turien avait tout entendu et fait mine de n'avoir rien écouter. Garrus regarda Adair qui observait quelques oiseaux voler au dessus des lacs artificiels. Adair sentit une vague de nostalgie le frapper, combien de temps avait il vécu avec sa petite sœur? Adair avait même oublier le premier jour où ils étaient arriver ici

-Adair?

Le vampire sortit de ses pensées pour regarder Garrus

-Excuse moi, j'étais dans mes pensées

-Je voudrais savoir si tu pourrais nous aider à trouver le groupe de recherche

Adair lâcha un faible rire que les trois autres ne pouvait comprendre

-Ma sœur et moi faisons partie de cette équipe. Le conseil...

Adair n'avait pas eu le temps de terminer qu'il reçu un message d'urgence provenant de Lorie. Il l'ouvrit directement et le message fut écrit en draconique. Si Lorie écrit en langue draconique, c'est qu'il y a un énorme problème. Adair se leva de la chaise et voulu courir vers l'ascenseur. Cependant, il fut arrêter par Shepard

-Que ce passe t'il?

-Ma sœur est en danger, je ne laisserai personne la blesser ni même la tuer

-On va t'aider

Adair les regarda avant d'accepter, les 4 prirent un taxi vers la zone de cargaison. Une fois arriver, Adair trouva un membre de l'équipe de Lorie allonger sur le sol. Il était sur le point de mourir mais Shepard donna du medi-gel. Le soldat se leva avec difficulté et il parla

-Monsieur, Udina nous a envoyer ici pour enquêter sur un accident mais c'était un piège. Des mercenaires ont capturer les autres membres, votre sœur n'a rien pu faire pour les aider

-Où est elle maintenant?

Le soldat prit quelque respiration puis continua

-Elle a dû se diriger vers les conteneurs à l'autre bout de la zone. Je me souviens d'un homme aussi. Il était étrange

-Étrange dans quel sens?

-Il portait une armure en cuire et il y avait du dorée dessus. Je n'ai jamais vu de personne avec une telle armure

Adair resta silencieux mais au fond de lui, son sang vampirique voulait le changer en seigneur vampire. Il entendit du bruit et le soldat vit le mouvement de sa tête. Le soldat lança un pistolet à Adair qui le remercia d'un signe de tête. Les deux groupe de recherche sont au courant pour leur pouvoir et ils les connaissent parfaitement jusqu'au moindre signe de mouvement. Adair vit un mercenaire et d'une seule balle, il le tua. Ce fut rapide et pas douloureux du tout. Shepard fut impressionner par la performance du turian comme Garrus. Ce dernier n'a jamais vu autant de précision dans un seul mouvement et sans viser en plus. Le balafré observait le turien sans marque qui était sans émotions pour l'instant

-Ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Mettez vous à l'abri et essayer de trouver la fréquence de Lorie

-Oui monsieur

Le soldat se mit dans un conteneur et Adair resta devant la porte, Shepard et Garrus étaient tous les deux avec des snipers devant Adair et Tali fut occupée avec le soldat. La quarienne était impressionner par Adair, elle n'a jamais rencontrer de Turien aussi rapide et précis dans ses gestes surtout avec un simple pistolet

-Vous semblez être étonner par notre capitaine

Tali regarda le soldat et elle lui parla

-Comment est ce possible d'être aussi rapide?

Le soldat sourit et il lui répondit

-Le capitaine et sa sœur sont très particulier, ils prennent soin de leur équipe quitte à rester avec les blessés avant de reprendre la mission, vous avez pu le voir

Tali resta accroupie près du soldat avant d'être surprise par un tremblement faible. Le soldat regarda Adair qui était déjà en train de regarder vers la direction du tremblement. Garrus le regarda et parla

-Depuis quand il y a des tremblements dans la Citadelle?

-Ce n'est pas un tremblement naturel Garrus

Adair observa le turien balafré avant de marcher vers la direction du tremblement. Il se fit arrêter par Shepard

-Tu n'y vas pas seul, je t'accompagne

Le turien ne fit que regarder l'homme. Shepard ne pouvait pas décrire se que le turien ressentait, les deux orbes dorées brillant le fixaient. Adair accepta son aide et les deux compagnons du commandant furent obliger de rester, ordre de Shepard.

* * *

Tali regarda Shepard et Adair partir et quand ils ont disparus, le soldat lui parla

-Votre commandant ne sait pas dans quoi il s'embarque

-Comment ça?

-Le capitaine et sa soeur ont des affaires à règler avec une organisation, l'homme que j'ai décris en fait partit

Garrus le regarda

-Quel genre d'organisation?

-Il se font appeler la garde de l'aube. C'est une organisation récente, elle a été créer sur Nirm pour combattre les êtres surnaturels

Garrus et Tali se regardèrent, ils ne comprenaient rien

-Quand vous dites surnaturels...

-Je parle surtout de vampire et de loup-garou

-Pourquoi nous parler de ça?

-C'est parce que le capitaine Adair et sa soeur sont tous les deux vampires


	4. La vérité

Tali et Garrus restèrent figer, bien que la Quarienne et le Turien ne savaient pas de quoi le soldat parlait. Celui-ci vit leur visage tourner à l'incompréhension et il continua

-Un vampire est un être vivant qui a besoin de se nourrir de sang pour survivre, ils sont immortel mais déteste le soleil

Tali le regarda avant de lui parler

-Mais Adair est Turien alors comment?

-C'était la même chose avec nous, quand il nous a dit que c'était un don de son clan, on a vite comprit que c'était pour rester avec sa petite sœur, Lorie. Vous savez, énerver un seigneur vampire est la dernière chose que le Conseil va faire. J'ai déjà vu le capitaine et sa soeur se battre sans arme à feu, je peux vous dire que je suis content qu'ils soient de notre côté. En ce qui concerne le capitaine, c'est le premier Turien vampire qui vit dans toute la galaxie

Garrus ne savait pas quoi dire, Adair est vampire et il était sous un choc complet. Comment un Turien peut il accepter de devenir un buveur de sang dans l'unique but de rester avec sa sœur? Tali ne savait pas quoi dire non plus. Le soldat regarda les deux aliens choquer et il trouva la fréquence de Lorie, la communication était légèrement brouillée mais il entendit parfaitement des explosions en arrière son

-Madame, vous me recevez?

-Oui...mais c'est à ce moment que tu m'appelles?...c'est pas comme si...je suis en plein combat...

-Votre frère est se dirige vers votre position

-Il sera là dans combien de temps?

Le soldat entendit une explosion ainsi que des injures de Lorie par la suite. Le soldat n'a pas pu lui répondre car la communication fut coupée.

* * *

Adair et Shepard était sur le champs de combat. Adair sentit l'odeur de sa petite sœur derrière un conteneur ainsi que l'odeur du sang. De son sang. Adair ne pouvait pas rester là à regarder la garde de l'aube tuer Lorie. Elle était tout, sa seule amie, sa seule famille et l'unique raison de vivre dans ce monde mortel. Elle était la seule personne à rester auprès de lui, de l'aider à sortir de sa folie sanguinaire et de sa forme vampirique. Il savait que Shepard le regardait et il sentit ce dernier brandir un fusil sniper. Le turien continuait de fixer le commandant et il l'entendit parler

-Adair, je te promet qu'on sortira ta sœur de cet endroit

Le Turien ne savait pas quoi dire, c'est la première fois qu'il voit un être humain faire une promesse à quelqu'un comme lui. Shepard n'était pas au courant de sa condition. Adair baissa les yeux et entendit les coups de feu du sniper à côté de lui

-Je ne comprendrais jamais les humains

Toujours concentrer sur ses tirs, l'homme brun lui répondit

-Lorie ne t'a pas appris quelque truc sur les humains?

-Si mais les êtres humains nous ont toujours détester. Peut être parce que je suis imposant mais Lorie n'est pas comme ça. Elle m'a aider à la place de me traité comme les autres mortels. Vous êtes encore une race jeune, vous avez encore beaucoup à apprendre

Shepard resta silencieux, il essaya de mettre des morceau ensemble mais il n'y arrivait pas. Pourquoi un Turien mettrait les mots mortels et jeune dans son discours? En voulant parler avec Adair, Shepard ne le vit pas. C'est avec la lunette de son sniper qu'il le vit au milieu du champ de bataille. Les mercenaires avait toujours leurs armes braquer sur lui. Mentalement Shepard jurait cependant il fut stopper net par un cri

-_Zun Haal Viik!_

Une onde fut projeter vers les mercenaires et ils lâchèrent tous leurs armes comme si elles étaient brûlante. Adair marcha lentement vers les mercenaires qui prenaient de plus en plus peur. Le turien s'arrêta et il continua de regarder les mercenaires avant de crier à nouveau

_-Krii Lun Aus!_

Cette fois-ci, les personnes furent marquées par d'étrange motif mauve et tous on commencer à tomber sur leur genoux. Shepard n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ce Turien venait de crier dans une langue totalement inconnue qui mit à terre des mercenaires! Lorsque Adair se retourna, un membre de la garde de l'aube se leva et cria vers lui

-Tu le payeras de ta vie Vampire!

Shepard se stoppa net, Adair...un vampire? Le turien ne s'était pas retourner et l'homme avait du mal à viser l'arrière de la tête d' Adair. Mais le garde tira et Shepard vit les mandibules d'Adair bouger puis il est devenu transparent. Les balles ont traverser le corps comme si le Turien était un fantôme. Adair continua son chemin vers sa petite sœur et avant de l'attendre, il reprit forme en face du membre qui tomba à terre, sans vie.

Shepard fut dans ses pensées car il n'avait pas entendu le turien arriver. Il se leva et le vit avec Lorie dans ses bras. Elle saignait beaucoup et Shepard vit le regard triste du turien

-Shepard, s'il te plait. Aide là! Je t'en supplie!

Le commandant n'en revenait pas, le turien colossale le suppliait mais Shepard tenait toujours ses promesses. Il appela la navette pour revenir au plus vite sur le Normandy. Ils étaient peut être à la Citadelle mais le vaisseau de Cerberus était le plus proche. Quand celui-ci arriva, le commandant vit le docteur Chakwas dans la navette et prit directement Lorie des bras de son frère. En revenant, ils prirent Garrus, Tali et le soldat avant de repartit en vitesse. Adair n'a pas quitter Lorie des yeux. Garrus ne cessait de regarder le turien aux yeux brillant. Shepard, quand à lui, repensait aux derniers événements passer dans la Citadelle. Il leva la tête vers Adair qui était toujours occuper à regarder sa soeur et à tenir une main dans la sienne

-Adair

Le concerner ne fit que lever sa tête vers l'origine de la voix

-Que c'est il passer là bas?

Adair n'avait pas besoin de plus pour savoir de quoi il parlait. Il baissa les yeux vers Lorie et répondit aussi calmement que possible

-Vous ne voulez que la vérité commandant?

Shepard fit un signe de tête et le Turien continua

-Lorie et moi faisons partie d'un clan de seigneur vampire, sur Nirm. Pendant notre entrainement, notre mère vampirique nous a appris une langue ancienne. La langue est parlée uniquement par les _Dov _ou encore les _Dovahkiin _sinon il faut des années d'entrainement pour la parler correctement . Dans la culture humaine, les _Dov_ sont appeler dragon. En combat, les dragons utilisent des mots de puissances ou _Thu'um_

-Que sont ces Dovahkiins?

-Ce sont des êtres humains mortels avec une âme de dragon. Ils apprennent les_ Thu'um_ en les lisant sur des murs draconique cependant, ils doivent tuer un dragon pour apprendre le mot en question. Nos parents vampiriques sont tous les deux _Dovahkiin_ et pour contrer la mortalité, ils sont devenu des seigneurs vampire pur. Je pense qu'ils sont les seuls êtres humains qui ont un cota d'âme de dragon dépassant largement les milliers de dragons abattus

-Alors toi et Lorie, vous êtes des simples vampires ou des seigneurs?

-Nous sommes également des seigneurs vampires pur. Ce n'était pas facile d'obtenir ce don quand on connaît la difficulté du défi

-Je ne sais pas si ça ce fait mais vous avez quel âge?

-Nous allons avoir 350 ans chacun

* * *

**J'avais oublier de le mentionner au début de cette fic, les personnages de Mass Effect et de Skyrim ne m'appartiennent pas sauf mes oc.**


	5. L'aventure

Cela faisait plus de trois jours que Lorie était dans l'infirmerie. Elle était soignée mais le docteur a voulu la garder pour être sûr qu'elle soit en bonne santé. Lorie discutait avec Shepard quand il venait prendre des nouvelles mais ses journées se résumaient à rester enfermée et en plus elle avait soif. Adair s'était interdit lui même d'entrer car l'odeur du sang était suffisamment présente pour le rendre dingue et de perdre le contrôle.

Lorie regardait par la fenêtre de l'infirmerie, elle n'avait jamais vu autant de race différente sur un même vaisseau. Elle savait que Shepard et Tali, la quarienne, avait des relations. Jack et Grunt, un Krogan pur, aimaient passer leur temps à se taper dessus. Samara était venue lui parler et Lorie avait ressentit son aura très maternel. L'instinct de Lorie lui avait aussi appris la présence d'un Drell mais celui-ci était mourant.

Il y avait aussi une voleur du nom de Kasumi qui aimait faire des blagues au autres membres du navire, sous une cape d'invisibilité. Malheureusement pour elle, Kasumi ne pouvait pas cacher son odeur douce. Elle avait aussi entrevu Miranda et Jacob mais les deux n'étaient jamais venu la voir et elle n'en ce plaignait pas. Quand au Docteur Solus, le galariens dopé à la caféine, il n'est venu qu'une seul fois pour des échantillons de son sang.

En ce qui concerne Garrus et Légion, le seul Geth amical, ils étaient les seuls qui aimaient lui parler. Garrus demandait souvent comment une vie de vampire se résumait alors que Légion voulait en savoir plus sur Nirm et les légendes.

Lorie était assise en tailleur et regardait le plafond. Légion était dans la pièce à côté mais il était occuper à faire quelque chose alors que Garrus était toujours en plein calibrage. Le docteur était très gentille, c'est d'ailleurs la première fois que Lorie en voit une qui n'avait pas peur de sa condition. Le docteur Chakwas était presque toujours occupée sur son ordinateur. Cependant, Lorie n'avait pas bu depuis trois jours et elle pouvait sentir sa véritable forme bouger au fin fond d'elle même. Elle voulait du sang. La vampire entendit la porte s'ouvrir et elle sourit à la venue de son frère

-Adair!

Le deuxième vampire fit un signe de tête au docteur et il sera sa petite sœur contre lui. C'était presque son instinct, Adair a toujours eu l'habitude d'être surprotecteur envers Lorie, elle ne savait pas d'où cela venait mais elle s'en fichait. Adair portait une tenue simple avec un petit gilet ouvert. Il avait un sac et il le posa à côté de lui avant de s'asseoir

-Je peux voir que tu as l'air en forme Lorie

La jeune fille sentit une odeur très agréable et très familière venant du sac et elle se jeta dessus. Son frère vit cela et l'attrapa au vol. Lorie se débattait gentiment pour attraper le sac mais c'était impossible

-Adair, j'ai soif

-Je sais, c'est pourquoi je suis ici

Le docteur Chakwas souriait aux deux vampires, elle pouvait dire qu'ils jouaient amicalement et quand Adair lâcha l'affaire, il sortit deux bouteilles sombre du sac et donna une bouteille bleu à Lorie. Il garda la bouteille verte foncée pour lui. La jeune fille ouvrit la bouteille avant de la boire en moins de 5 minutes. Adair prit plus de temps et semblait déguster le liquide étrange. Le docteur retourna à ses dossiers et n'écouta plus la discussion des deux vampires.

Lorie gardait la bouteille vide dans ses deux mains. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées et Adair posa sa main sur le bouchon

-Lorie, quelque chose ne va pas?

-Je sais que c'est égoïste mais je n'ai pas envie de retourner à la Citadelle

-Je peux juste de demander pourquoi? On est rester deux siècles dans cet endroit

-J'ai envie de voyager, voir d'autre monde et peut être revoir Nirm

Adair regarda Lorie et il se leva

-Je vais parler à Shepard et voir ce que l'on peut faire

-Merci Adair

-Ce n'est rien petite sœur

Adair ramassa les deux bouteilles et les mit dans la poubelle avant d'aller rencontrer Shepard sur la passerelle. Lorie regarda son frère quitter la salle et elle décida de faire une petite sieste pour la digestion.

* * *

Shepard était occupé à consulter ses messages priver sur la passerelle quand il sentit quelqu'un derrière lui. Il se retourna pour voir Adair. Il resta calme et le turien vampire se mit à parler

-Commandant, je voudrais vous parler

-Il y a un problème Adair?

-Non mais ma soeur et moi voudrions voyager avec vous. Vous savez rester 2 siècles sur la Citadelle est très ennuyeux. D'ailleurs je voudrais savoir à quoi ressemble les autres planètes

-Je ne comprends pas, vous travailler dans des groupes de recherche

-Le conseil refuse de nous partons à cause de nos conditions. Quand aux groupes, ils le savent déjà depuis un certain temps

-Très bien Adair, ta soeur et toi ferait partie de notre équipage. Il y a encore une salle de vide au niveau de la salle des machines, c'est à droite en sortant de ascenseur

Shepard tendit la main et Adair la prit

-Avant de partir, je dois aller chercher quelque affaire à l'appartement

-Très bien, nous partons dans deux heures

Adair fit un signe de tête avant de disparaître dans le sas. Le commandant soupira et se décontracta, être prêt du vampire le rendait nerveux mais c'était tout un art de ne pas le montrer. Il entendit d'autres pas arriver et cette fois ci c'était Miranda. Elle n'avait pas l'air heureuse du tout.

* * *

-Mais qu'est ce qui vous fait penser que ce seront des ajouts intéressant!

-Miranda a raison commandant, ce sont des civils après tout

-Adair et Lorie ne sont pas que des civils Jacob. Pour tout dire, ils ont reçu une formation spéciale

-L'homme trouble n'a aucun fichier sur eux pourtant chaque vivant en ont un

-Il n'a pas connaissance de leur planète natale

Miranda le regarda et parla

-Je voudrais savoir qui ils sont

-Il suffit de leur demander Miranda

Shepard sourit mentalement en voyant l'hésitation de la femme. Il savait que Miranda n'allait pas aimer les deux nouveaux membres.

* * *

Lorsque Lorie ouvrit ses yeux, elle n'était dans l'infirmerie mais dans une pièce bien meublée. Elle était dans un lit simple, sous une fenêtre qui donnait sur un hangar. A côté du lit ce trouvait une longue table de nuit avec deux lampes et un réveil au milieux. A côté de ce même meuble ce trouvait un hamac en tissus avec un tapis en dessous. La partie chambre donnait sur une autre partie et il fallait passer une porte vitrée. Lorie se leva et passa cette porte pour arriver dans une sorte de salon, il y avait un canapé deux place en face d'une télévision, une bibliothèque était à côté et elle vit ses livres anciens dessus. Un mini frigo était à l'opposer de la bibliothèque. Lorie vit les deux plantes dans un bac en métal long. Ce même bac était en dessous de la même fenêtre donnant cette fois ci sur des postes de contrôle et l'ascenseur. Il y avait aussi un bureau et une chaise mais Elle savait déjà qu'il ne serait pas beaucoup utiliser.

La vampire restait ne trouvait pas les mots pour décrire la salle. C'était déjà énorme pour elle car son frère et elle avait l'habitude de vivre avec presque rien. Elle entendit l'unique porte s'ouvrir pour voir son frère avec une caisse en carton fermée.

Le turien sourit en voyant la tête de sa petite sœur. Cela faisait plus d'une éternité qu'il ne l'avait pas vu avec cette tête. Il posa la caisse sur le bureau et regarda sa petite sœur

-Bien dormi?

-Oui, j'ai jamais dormis aussi paisiblement, j'ai l'impression que ça fait des siècles que je n'ai pas aussi bien dormi

-Le commandant a bien voulu nous ajouter à son commando

Lorie sourit et répondit après quelque minutes

-Je suis contente, on pourra finalement aller voir nos parents

Adair ouvrit la caisse et en sortit des vêtements et d'autres trucs comme du café et de l'alcool krogan et turien. Il sortit aussi un petit arroseoir pour les plantes et un violon

-Tu l'as retrouver?

Lorie prit le violon dans ses mains et son frère parla

-En rangeant l'appartement, je l'ai retrouver. Tu sais à quel point j'aime quand tu joues

-Il me faudra un certain temps avant de pouvoir en rejouer convenablement

-Tu as tout le temps que tu veux, nous sommes immortels, tu te souviens?

Lorie rigola tendrement ainsi qu' Adair.

* * *

**L'aventure va pouvoir enfin commencée!**


	6. Le résultat d'une soirée

**Un chapitre un peu M, quand je dis un peu, c'est un peu**

* * *

La première semaine sur le Normandy était relativement calme: recherche de ressource et tourisme sur Illium ainsi que sur Omega. L'équipage avait assez bien réagit avec les deux vampires. Généralement, Lorie était avec Légion ou Garrus sinon elle était occupée avec son violon et ses plantes. Adair restait avec Grunt ou Jack pour quelque combat amical et ainsi entretenir une relation aimable entre les trois. Depuis qu'ils sont arriver, le commandant était descendu une seule fois et c'était pour aller voir Tali.

La première fois que Lorie est allée voir Tali, c'était au mauvais moment: le commandant tripotait l'ingénieure qui gémissait de plaisir. Honteuse d'avoir vu ça, Lorie s'était enfermée elle même dans sa chambre et c'était mise sous la couverture comme pour avoir une certaine protection. Elle avait déjà reçu ce traitement très sensuelle de ses anciennes conquêtes Turienne. Oui, Lorie avait un penchant pour les Turiens et elle avait coucher avec certains comme le conseiller Sparatus ou encore Désolas, le frère de Saren. Elle avait gardée ses deux relations secrètes. Même son propre frère ne le savait pas. Elle avait vraiment aimée Désolas et lui aussi mais ils n'ont as eu le temps d'approfondir leur relation. Quand à Sparatus, c'était une relation risquée mais cela n'a jamais durée. Ils avaient peut être coucher quelque fois et puis ça c'est arrêter d'un coup. Il avait trouver une femme et Lorie se retrouvait de nouveau seule, depuis les relations amoureuses ont toute échouée et Lorie a arrêter de chercher l'amour de sa vie. Elle a pensée à une vie normale, sans inquiétude et sans problème mais c'était impossible. Il y avait toujours une partie d'elle qui avait disparue avec Désolas. Chaque rêve qu'elle faisait, elle le voyait sans cesse, sourire comme chaque turien le ferait à leur amante. Elle était malade d'amour et ce vide ne c'est jamais rempli.

C'est à cause de ce vide que Lorie a commencée le violon. La mélodie la calmait et l'aidait à passer à autre chose, malheureusement à chaque fois qu'elle en jouait ses pensées revenaient à Désolas. C'était son premier amour et le premier Turien d'une longue liste d'échec sans fin.

* * *

Garrus sortait de l'ascenseur quand il entendit une mélodie douce venant des quartiers des deux vampires. Il entra dans la pièce pour voir Lorie jouer d'un instrument humain à côté de Légion qui avait son unique œil fermer. Il n'avait jamais imaginer une telle amitié avec un Geth et une vampire. Il vit la jeune femme lever sa tête vers sa direction mais elle avait arrêter de jouer

-Bonjours Garrus

-Tu joues quel instrument?

-C'est du violon, c'est un instrument humain très ancien. Je doute que les hommes en jouent maintenant

Garrus se mit à côté d'elle et il vit l'œil de Légion s'allumer. Il pouvait voir ce que portait Lorie, c'était une robe noire avec des lacets rouges au niveau de la poitrine et dans le dos, elle avait mit des bottes et elle s'était attachée les cheveux en chignon. Mais ce que les yeux de Garrus vit, c'était le collier blanc avec une pierre verte claire au centre. Le collier était étrangement familier mais il ne se souvenait pas de où

-Tout va bien Garrus?

Le concerner ses yeux pour rencontrer les yeux dorée de la vampire

-Oui ça va aller, je me demandais juste où tu as eu ce collier

Il vit Lorie prendre délicatement la pierre dans une main et il l'a regarda sourire tristement

-Lorie, tu n'as pas à me dire où tu l'as eu

-C'était un cadeau de mon premier amour

Légion regarda la vampire puis Garrus. Il pouvait clairement voir de la tristesse

-Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas

-Ce n'est pas grave Garrus. Mais pour moi, l'oublier est impossible. Cependant je suis sûre qu'il est heureux là où il est, il doit sûrement m'attendre

Le geth qui était rester silencieux se mit à parler

-Nous ne comprenons pas ce sentiment que les organiques appelle amour...

-L'amour est une sorte de maladie qui est impossible de soigner. Lorsque celui ou celle qu'on aime disparaît, un vide se crée et il est impossible de le remplir. Depuis qu'il est mort, j'ai essayer par bien des moyens mais tous ont échouer. C'est énormément dur de rester normale après tout. Bien que le terme normal ne s'applique plus à moi

Il eut un silence qui se brisa par la soudaine excitation de la vampire

-Bref j'ai peux être vécu plus de 350 ans et ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais déprimer! Qui veut faire une partie de poker?

* * *

Adair marchait en direction du laboratoire de Mordin. Le galarien doper à la caféine voulait le voir personnellement dans son labo. Personnellement, Adair voulait revenir aux matchs amicaux lancer par le krogan. Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle, Mordin était avec Shepard. Le vampire se stoppa en voyant les deux en face de lui

-Euh..il y a quelque chose que tu voulais Mordin?

-Oui, en analysant ton ADN j'ai pu découvrir qui était tes vrai parents

Adair ne savait pas quoi dire. Il avait vécu avec Lorie depuis longtemps maintenant. Il ne voulait pas savoir qui était ses véritable parents. Ils l'ont abandonner

-Je ne veux pas savoir, ils m'ont abandonner dans cette ville. Il est hors de question que j'apprennes leur nom

Sans même que le commandant ne parle, Adair sortit et se dirigea vers l' ascenseur. Il avait un besoin de boire de l'alcool mais pas n'importe lequel, de l'alcool krogan.

En arrivant dans ses quartiers, Adair se stoppa net. Sa petite sœur était entre Légion et Garrus. Ils étaient tous les trois ivres, bien qu'il se demandait comment Légion pouvait être ivre. Lorie se laissait toucher sa poitrine par Garrus alors que Légion la caressait par dessus les vêtements. Il pouvait voir des bouteilles vide sur le sol ainsi qu'un jeu de cartes laisser à l'abandon par les trois ivres. Le visage de sa sœur était magnifique, ses yeux étaient perdu dans la luxure que les deux aliens lui donnaient. Un couleur rouge était légèrement sur ses joues et ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes. Cependant, ce que les yeux d' Adair vit était le collier à la pierre verte autour de son cou. Il l'avait déjà vu quelque fois mais il ne savait pas qui lui avait donner. Certainement l'un de ses nombreux turiens avec qui elle est tombée amoureuse.

Il passa a côté des ivres, prit l'alcool krogan et ferma la porte de la partie chambre. Il se coucha dans le hamac et ouvrit la bouteille, il oublia vite les trois ivrognes occuper dans la pièce à côté ainsi que l'endroit où il était. Adair fini par s'endormir calmement.

* * *

Lorie avait oublier comment c'était de rêver. Elle n'avait plus rêver depuis un certain temps maintenant et elle était contente. Cependant en ouvrant ses yeux, elle ne vit pas son lit mais la tête de Légion blottit contre sa poitrine nue. Ses propres bras étaient autour du cou du Geth et elle pouvait sentir le souffle de quelqu'un. Elle tourna dans la direction du souffle pour voir Garrus derrière elle. Il était nu lui aussi. Ses grand bras étaient autour de Légion et elle. La tête blottie contre sa nuque, elle pouvait l'entendre ronronner. Légion faisait un son assez doux comme de la musique. Lorie ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle avait aimer leur son. Elle sentit Légion remuer et ouvrir son œil. Le geth leva sa tête pour trouver les yeux de Lorie. Il voulu s'éloigner mais c'était impossible avec Garrus.

Lorie fit un regard désolé au geth qui reposa doucement son visage sur un de ses seins. Ses bras ont entourer les hanches de Lorie pendant que les bras de la vampire l'ont attirer plus contre elle. Elle posa son front contre le haut de la tête. Les bras de Garrus ont lâcher leur emprise et les deux prisonniers se sont assis. Ils entendirent Garrus gémir avant d'ouvrir ses yeux doucement

-Spirit, qu'est ce qui s'est passer hier soir?

Ses yeux tombèrent sur la forme nue de Lorie et sur le contact que Légion donnait à la femme. Le turien vit la robe de Lorie dans les bras de Légion

-Lorie? Pourquoi es tu nue?

Lorie soupira, Légion lui donna ses affaires comme à Garrus qui fit de grand yeux avant d'essayer de chercher une excuse. Mais ce fut Légion qui parla avant lui

-Nous avons aimer la nuit dernière Lorie. Nous voudrions le refaire une autre fois si possible

Garrus ne savait pas quoi dire, il n'avait jamais imaginer Légion, un geth, être comme ça. Mais lui aussi avait aimer la nuit dernière avec elle. Même si certain morceau restait vague, il voulait le refaire

-Lorie, j'ai quelque souvenir de cette nuit mais j'aimerais moi aussi passer une autre nuit comme celle là. Peut être sans alcool cette fois ci?

La concernée portait à nouveau sa robe et elle regarda les deux mâles en face d'elle. Elle se mit à rire doucement et tendrement puis répondit

-Vous savez, c'est une première pour moi. Deux magnifique mâles qui veulent rester avec moi

La jeune vampire enlaça les deux contre elle et elle continua

-Je serais ravie de refaire une telle soirée avec vous deux

Garrus et Légion étaient heureux. Ils l'enlacèrent Lorie entre eux et ils ont rit eux aussi. La vampire embrassa Légion à côté de l'œil et Garrus sur la bouche

-Aller manger vous deux, je vais aller réveiller Adair

Les deux firent oui de la tête et sont sortit. Lorie buvait son plasma et prit le préférer de son frère ainsi que des aspirines. Elle se demandait bien pourquoi d'ailleurs? Une fois dans la chambre, elle compris pourquoi elle avait prit les aspirines: Adair était dans le hamac, une bouteille d'alcool dans sa main qui allait bientôt tomber à terre. La pièce elle même était sombre et puante de l'alcool krogan. Sans attendre, elle ouvrit les lampes, ouvrit la porte en verre et prit la bouteille de la main de son frère

-Adair! Qu'est ce qui te prends à boire toute une bouteille d'alcool krogan!

Elle vit les mains de son frère aller sur les oreilles

-Ne crie pas, ma tête va exploser

-Tu m'avais promis d'arrêter de boire cet alcool Adair!

-Lorie, arrête de crier..

La petite sœur s'accroupi pour être à niveau du visage d' Adair

-Quelque chose à du se passer pour que tu te mette à boire toute une bouteille

Son frère la regarda puis il soupira

-Mordin m'avait appeler hier juste pour me dire qu'il pouvait identifier mes vrais parents

-Adair, qui sont tes parents?

-Cytra et Miraak

-Tu vois, je me fiche qui sont ceux qui t'ont donner vie. Je te considère comme mon frère, tu est mon grand frère Adair. j'aurais besoin d'un vampire et non d'un ivrogne quand je serais en combat

Adair retraça le visage de sa petite sœur et il fini par sourire

-Je ne serais donc jamais comment tu fais ça

-C'est un secret frangin


	7. Mission et étonnement

Shepard était accompagner de Lorie et de Garrus pour une mission d'urgence sur Horizon. Les deux hommes étaient dans leur armure habituelle alors que la jeune fille était dans une robe courte à longue manche avec un pantalon et des bottes qui s'arrêtaient en dessous des genoux. Ses cheveux étaient attacher en queue de cheval et elle avait un pistolet sur sa hanche droite

-Donc tu vas sortir comme ça?

La vampire sourit à son amant tel un prédateur traquant sa proie. Ce sourire ne fit que détourner le regard de Garrus d'elle. Ils ont été dans la navette en direction de la colonie. En arrivant, ils virent l'immense vaisseau des Récolteurs près de la colonie. Ils descendirent de la navette qui repartit aussitôt. Lorie s'arma du pistolet avec une main et de l'autre, elle créa une orbe mauve minuscule que ses deux compagnons ne pouvaient voir. Ils ont avancer et terrasser les récolteurs au grand plaisir de Lorie. Quand tous les récolteurs de la zone furent éliminer, ils ont été en furtif vers une nouvelle zone. Lorie regarda Shepard avant de marmonner

_-Lass Yah Nir_

Shepard et Garrus virent les yeux de la vampire devenir ceux d'un reptile et d'une couleur rouge. Toujours en furtif, elle regarda le mur puis parla

-Il y a une bonne quinzaine de récolteurs ainsi que des zombis et deux abominations

Garrus fut heureux de revoir les deux yeux dorée de son amante mais il ne savait pas ce qu'elle venait de faire. Cependant cela les a aider a savoir le nombre d'ennemi sur le terrain. Shepard se tourna vers la vampire qui analysait la situation. Pour la première fois, il était content d'avoir un vampire de son côté.

Le groupe a lancer l'attaque et les balles ont voler partout. Pendant plusieurs minutes, Lorie vidait ses rechargeurs sur les deux abominations qui s'en étaient prit à elle. Lorsque qu'elle réussi à descendre le premier, elle essaya de tirer mais elle n'avait plus de minutions

-Quel malchance bordel... bon je fais à l'ancienne

Par radio, elle entendit Garrus l'appeler mais Lorie n'écoutait pas. Shepard était plus proche d'elle que de Garrus. Il pouvait entendre Garrus crier à travers la radio pour empêcher la vampire de faire des conneries. En tuant un récolteur, il pouvait voir Lorie se battre avec deux épées mauves transparente et accompagner d'un récolteur et d'une abomination. Il vit la vampire reculer en recevant un coup puissant et elle respira avant de crier

_-Tiid Klo Ul!_

Une onde de choc se propageait autour d'eux et Shepard semblait ralentir. Son corps était lourd et lent. Cela a durer une éternité avant de retrouver une vitesse normale. Retour sur la vampire, il pouvait la voir de l'autre côté de l'abomination qui fut couper en deux nettement. Les deux monstres qui l'avait aider ont pousser un crier de douleur et ont disparut en laissant de la poussière au sol. Shepard ne pouvait pas retirer son regard de la grâce de la vampire mais il fut retirer de ses pensées par Garrus

-C'était quoi ça?!

La femme s'avança vers lui et elle lui parla

-Tu n'as jamais vu de Nécromancie?

-De la quoi?

-Nécromancie, c'est de la magie qui permet de faire revivre les morts. Durnehviir m'a apprit à mieux m'en servir comme la conjuration. Et la conjuration permet d'appeler des êtes magiques d'autre plan pour les combats. C'est très utile

Shepard vit alors Garrus la prendre contre lui et il l'embrassa sur sa bouche

-Ne refait plus jamais ça, tu m'as donner une de ces peurs Lorie

La vampire posa sa main sur la joue cicatriser

-Tu sais bien que je prendrais jamais de risque. Je ne veux pas vous laisser tout seul

Le commandant s'interposa entre les deux

-Et si on continuait?

-Très bien

Shepard et ses deux compagnons ont continuer leur chemin et ils trouvèrent un ingénieur effrayer. Lorie respira l'air et elle parla calmement vers Shepard

-L'homme est confus et perdu commandant et ressent aussi beaucoup de tristesse et de détresse

Shepard parla avec l'ingénieur alors que Lorie regarda la pièce. Ses yeux sont tomber sur une caisse et elle est allée près de celle ci. Elle l'ouvrit et trouva deux pistolet en bon état avec des recharges. Elle prit les deux pistolets et elle les a regarder. Ils étaient différents mais la vampire ne savait pas pourquoi

-Lorie, nous y allons

La vampire hocha la tête et suivit les deux hommes. De l'autre côté, les trois sont arriver dans ce qui pouvait être une sorte de cente colonial et il y avait un canon. Lorsque Shepard demanda à EDI d'armer le canon et comme toute les missions ne sont pas simples, des zombis ainsi que d'autre récolteur sont arriver.

Lorie avait invoquer deux colèreux pour l'aider mais ce n'était pas assez. Ils étaient bien trop nombreux et en plus de cela, elle vit des abominations et un énorme insecte volant dont elle avait oublier le nom

-J'ai pas trop le choix, en plus il se défoulera

Lorie sortie de sa cachette et cria

_-Dur Neh Viir!_

L'apparition soudaine d'un dragon vert étonna les Récolteurs ainsi que Shepard et Garrus. Le dragon a 4 cornes courbées à l'arrière de son crâne, ses ailes et son corps étaient couvert de trou, quand le dragon cria vers les ennemis, une sorte de mucus liait la mâchoire au crâne.

Garrus était pétrifier en voyant le dragon mais ses yeux firent Lorie derrière les cornes de ce même reptile. Le dragon s'envola et passa au dessus d'eux, il pouvait entendre quelque rire ainsi qu'un cri que Lorie avait utiliser auparavant mais sa voix était accompagnée d'une, beaucoup plus grâve

**_-Slen Tiid Vo!_**

Shepard sentis une onde de choc au sol et des squelettes sont sortit du sol avant de charger vers les zombis et les Récolteurs. Il leva la tête pour voir Lorie sourire vers lui. Comment une telle femme arrive encore à sourire dans une telle situation? La vampire et le dragon étaient dans une sorte de symbiose: l'un avait des ailes et l'autre avait des bras. Les deux lançaient des Thur'um qui étaient vraiment puissant face à l'ennemi. Shepard entendit EDI parler sur le pourcentage de chargement du canon. Le dragon et la vampire étaient toujours dans les airs et Shepard cria un ordre à Lorie

-Lorie faut que vous atterissiez, le canon va tirer et vous pouvez être une cible!

-Pas besoin de le dire une deuxième fois!

Et en quelque seconde, le dragon atterrissait en face d'eux. Lorie descendit et le dragon, sous l'étonnement de Shepard et de Garrus, parla

-Tu te remercie _Qahnaarin_, cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas vu _Krein_

-Je t'en prie_ Durnevhiir, _tu es mon_ Fahdon _

-Le Cairn de L'Âme est calme mais je suis toujours content de venir te _Aav, Qahnaarin_

-Tu devrais aller te _Praan_

-Très bien, encore merci _Qahnaarin_

Le dragon disparut dans une orbe mauve et l'homme effrayer courra en direction du canon

-Non! Ils ont prit tout le monde! Vous devez faire quelque chose!

-Nous avons fait le maximum pour essayer de les sauver

Lorie et Garrus regardaient le commandant discuter avec l'homme. Une odeur arriva dans le vent et la vampire le sentit. Ils virent tous une femme en armure arriver. Lorie resta à regarder, assise sur une caisse. Elle vit la femme se disputer avec Shepard, Garrus était un peu en retrait comparer au commandant. Lorsque les deux être humains eurent fini, Shepard appela la navette qui les ramena sur le Normandy.

* * *

Le son du violon résonnait dans tout le Normandy, c'était une mélodie agréable accompagnée par une voix douce. La mélodie avait peut être un aire ancien mais pour l'équipage, c'était idéale pour arrêter de stresser. Pour l'équipage alien, c'était une nouveauté. Tali n'avait jamais entendu ce son auparavant mais elle appréciait le son. Grunt n'avait pas envie de combattre Jack en l'entendant. Samara méditait mais avec un esprit libérer du stress. Le docteur Solus avait arrêter de travailler pour écouter et chanter. Thane dormait tranquillement en position prière. Quant à Adair, il était avec Jack et écouta d'une seule oreille la mélodie du violon.

Légion et Garrus étaient avec Lorie, tous les deux aimaient voir la vampire jouer et ils oubliaient bien vite la mission principale. Quand la vampire avait fini de jouer, elle alla s'installer entre ses deux amants qui s'occupa d'elle avec tendresse et amour. Légion essaya d'apprendre ses propres sentiments alors que Garrus découvrait le corps de la vampire. De part son expérience avec les Turiens, Lorie trouva vite les points sensible de Garrus mais pour Légion, elle prit un peu plus de temps. Ils allaient, ensemble, relâcher le stress.

* * *

Shepard était avec Jocker lorsque EDI parla

-Commandant, j'intercepte une communication entrante inconnue

-Passe la

-Très bien

Ce que Shepard entendit était des bruits blanc et il entendit deux voix, une féminine et une masculine. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre très bien ce qu'il disait mais le nom d'une planète fut mentionnée:

Nirm


	8. La mère vampirique

Joker et EDI ne mirent pas longtemps avant de trouver l'origine du signal. La communication a été faite dans une station spatiale inconnue dans un système solaire à l'extrémité de la galaxie. Lorsque Joker demanda la permission d'amarrer, personne ne répondait. Quand Joker a vu la station, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, la station était de couleur blanche et jaune comme de l'or. C'était une grande station perdue au milieu du système solaire actuel. Le soleil était de couleur mauve rouge et il n'y avait qu'une seule planète avec plusieurs lunes présente dans le système.

Shepard se tenait près de Joker, aussi étonné de trouver une station immense et aussi colorée. Joker amarra le Normandy et Shepard appela Lorie et Adair pour entrer dans la station. Ils sont arriver peut de temps après, sans armure, uniquement des vêtements de civil avec des pistolets dans des holsters accrocher sur la hanche. Adair portait un pantalon et un dessus avec gilet ouvert de couleur gris et rouge foncé. Sa sœur portait un pantalon avec une robe noire et une sacoche en bandoulière. Ses cheveux étaient attacher en queue de cheval. Le choix de Shepard était tout à fait logique, prendre les deux vampires pouvaient l'aider à en savoir plus sur leur planète d'origine.

-Joker ouvre le sas

-Oui commandant

Le sas s'ouvrit et Shepard resta bouche bée devant la première salle qui lui rappelle la salle d'amarrage à la il y avait beaucoup de différence, le sol était en pierre blanche, les colonnes étaient en orange clair métallique. Il y a des machines et des sièges ainsi que des écrans mais Shepard ne pouvait pas voir de personnes. Adair et Lorie ont avancer et se sont arrêter devant le commandant

-J'aurais jamais cru retourner ici

-Moi non plus et rien à changer sauf l'odeur du sang

Shepard vit Adair lever sa tête et il huma l'air

-C'est du sang frais, des personnes ont été tuée récemment

Shepard s'avança vers une porte qui ne s'ouvrait pas. Adair s'avança et tira sur une poignée, la porte s'ouvrit et Shepard regarda le vampire

-Tu as déjà été ici?

-Oui, nous avons du passer par cette station pour pouvoir sortir du système solaire. Mais si je me rappelle, la station a fermer parce que peu de monde sortait de Nirm. Les habitants de notre planète ne sont pas fan de partir de Nirm pour voyager, c'est donc pour ça que vous ne connaissez pas la magie ni même les vampires

-La Terre connait les vampires mais nous avons toujours cru que c'était un mythe

-Beaucoup de mythe de votre monde sont réel sur Nirm. Nous avons beaucoup évolué mais nous somme rester à un stade assez unique. Nos relations avec les autres races se sont améliorer

-Vous avez déjà rencontrer des asaris et des galariens?

-Pas du tout, Adair voulait dire les autres races sur Nirm

Shepard regarda l'autre vampire

-Il n'y a pas que des humains?

-Non, il y a des argoniens, des kajits, des elfes et j'en passe

Shepard continua son chemin avec les deux vampires, de l'autre côté de la porte se trouve un immense hall comme si c'était un centre commercial, de la végétation était présente comme pour former un parc intérieur. Les lampes brillaient du lueur bleue et ressemblaient plus à des boules lumineuse. Mais son intention se reportait sur les machines. Il y avait des petites araignées, des sphères et des colosses de couleurs jaune elles aussi. Ils ne ressemblaient pas du tout aux robots de maintenance de la citadelle. Il entendit Lorie parler

-Ce sont des machines laisser par les Dwemers. Ils étaient les premiers à utiliser le métal et des gemmes spirituelle pour construire des robots autonomes

-Qu'est il arriver à ces Dwemers?

-Ils ont disparus du jour au lendemain, personne ne sait ce qui leur ai arriver. Les Nains jouaient avec les armes d' Aedras ou de Dieu et un théorie est vite sortie du lot, il s'agirait d'une punition pour avoir jouer avec des armes aussi puissante. Tout ce qu'ils ont laisser sont les automates

-Ont ils ont conscience?

-Ils en ont une, chaque gemmes spirituelle contient une âme. C'est grâce à ça qu'on a pu créer un traité de paix avec eux, nous construisons les stations et les immeubles à la façon des Dwemers et en échange, ils les entretiennent et les protègent avec notre collaboration. On avait remarquer aussi que si un bâtiment est abandonner, les automates restaient et continuaient leur travail comme si les occupant marchaient toujours dans les couloirs

-Vont ils nous attaquer?

-Je ne penses pas, Adair et moi avons du nous enregistrer après d'eux pour pouvoir quitter le système solaire. Ils ne devraient pas poser de problème

-Continuons alors

Le commandant continua le chemin et il s'arrêta en voyant du sang sur le sol blanc et sur le mur orange et gris. Adair huma l'air une nouvelle fois

-La personne est passer ici il y a peu de temps, l'odeur est assez forte je trouve

-On dirait qu'une de ses artères a été touchée

-Restons sur nos gardes

Les pistolets ont été dégainer et ils ont continuer. Plus ils avançaient et plus l'odeur du sang s'accentuait jusqu'à arriver au corps. Lorie s'agenouilla près du corps pendant que les deux hommes sont rester en alerte

-On sait qui il est?

Lorie répondit avec l'aide de son omni tech

-Il s'agit d'un orque, d'après les archives, il travaillait pour la Garde de l'Aube. Maintenant je comprends mieux comment ils sont arriver à la Citadelle. Après une petite inspection, il est mort avec l'artère principale coupée en deux avec une lame en os de dragon

-Une épée lourde mais très coupante, on ne connaît plus vraiment de personne capable de forger ce type d'arme depuis que les dragons ont accepter d'arrêter de nous attaquer sauf une personne

Shepard regarda Adair qui lui répondit après un peu de silence

-Cytra, notre mère vampirique

-Que ferait elle ici?

-Qui sait, elle adore tuer les membres de la Garde de l'Aube restant depuis qu'elle et Père ont détruit leur base il y a longtemps

-Elle les traque?

-C'est une bonne question, franchement j'en ai aucune idée. Je me souviens qu'elle avait arrêter de les tuer quand nous sommes devenu vampires. Mère nous a élever comme ses propres enfants et puis après, j'en ai aucune idée si elle a reprit

-Et votre père?

-Difficile à dire, il nous enseignait la langue draconique et les cris mais je ne crois pas qu'il nous appréciait, c'était difficile de le cerner de temps en temps

-Père n'aime pas montrer ses émotions, il déteste presque tout sauf Mère et son dragon mais j'ai l'impression qu'il aime traquer la Garde de l'Aube lui aussi

Shepard voulait en savoir plus mais ils ont entendu une explosion un peu plus loin ainsi que des coups de feu. Les deux vampires se sont regarder avant de courir vers le bruit. Shepard les suivit mais plus lentement. Qui aurait cru que des vampires pouvaient courir vite?

* * *

Adair et Lorie sont arriver dans la salle suivante et virent des membres de la Garde de l'Aube tirer sur une colonne. Lorie pouvait voir un morceau d'une armure en os passer de la colonne. Adair quant à lui pouvait entendre des ordres venant d'un soldat plus isoler

-Tuer la vampire!

-Nous essayons de le faire mais elle est imbattable

-Qu'est ce que vous croyez! Une vampire qui a plus de 500 ans et qui se trouve être le deuxième enfant de dragon dans toute l'histoire ne ce laisserait pas faire! je veux que le travail soit bien fait!

Adair tua l'homme avant qu'il ne répond à la radio. Lorie fit signe à Adair et à Shepard pour attaquer. Shepard sortit son sniper et tira, Adair tira à une vitesse incroyable et Lorie invoqua 2 seigneurs drémora avant de lancer des sorts de glace sur la Garde de l'Aube. Quand tous les membres furent tuer, une femme sortit de sa cachette. Shepard la voyait, elle portait une armure en os et en écaille, il n'y avait pas de casque mais elle avait des gants. Une épée en os reposait sur sa hanche. Ses long cheveux brun descendait sur ses hanches et ses yeux mauves brillant lisait les siens. La femme regarda Lorie et Adair avant de parler

-Lorie, Adair? Est ce vous?

Les deux vampires ont hocher la tête et la femme s'approcha d'eux avant de les prendre contre elle

-Je me suis tant inquiété pour vous

-Mère nous allons bien

-Mais vous nous avez même pas envoyer une lettre ou un message pour dire que vous étiez vivant

-On a pas eu le temps, la Citadelle nous a beaucoup occuper

-2 siècle et demi! Vous auriez pu y penser!

Shepard pouvait reconnaître l'inquiétude de la femme, deux siècle et demi sans réponse pouvait rendre une personne folle d'inquiétude. La femme lâcha les deux vampires et regarda Shepard

-Et qui est il?

-Mon nom est Shepard, je suis le commandant du Normandy

-Le Normandy, d'après ce que j'ai entendus le navire a exploser avec son commandant. Vous devriez être mort Shepard

-C'est une longue histoire

-Nous allons discuter de cela plus tard si vous le voulez commandant. Pour l'instant, je suis contente de voir mes enfants en bonne santé

Adair regarda la femme

-Mère, que faite vous ici?

-Ton père et moi avons eu une petite dispute, j'étais en colère et je devais me défouler sur quelque chose. Je suis donc venue ici pour nettoyer l'endroit et me vider l'esprit

Lorie lui parla

-Une dispute sur quoi?

-Sur le problème des loups garou, ces chiens ont prit plus de territoire qu'avant et terrorise les proies. Je sais ce que tu vas dire Lorie, le traité n'a rien à voir là dedans. Ce sont des loup garou incontrôlable dont je parle. Ils ne respectent rien à cause de l'appel du loup

-Combien de temps êtes vous ici?

La femme regarda Shepard avant de lui répondre

-Assez pour que Miraak oublie notre dispute et qu'il regrette ce qu'il a dit. Mais bon, je me fais du soucis pour lui, c'est tout de même mon mari

-Savez vous qui a envoyer ce message?

Shepard fit passer la communication et la femme répondit

-Je regrette, je ne sais pas qui a envoyer ce message

Il y a eu un nouveau silence et la femme ce mit à parler

-Je doute que vous savez mon nom, je suis Cytra la mère de Lorie et Adair

* * *

L'apparition d'une femme avec Shepard étonna Joker. Il n'avait jamais vu une tel armure sur une aussi belle femme mais il vit bien vite les yeux brillant et son esprit comprit vite la relation de la femme aux deux vampires. Il la vit partir avec Lorie et il regarda Adair

-Alors, il s'agit de qui?

Le vampire le regarda

-De notre mère vampirique

-Elle faisait quoi dans cette station

-Je suppose qu'elle tuait pour occuper son esprit

Shepard arriva peu de temps après

-Cap sur Nirm Joker

-A vos ordres. On arrivera dans 3 heures!

Joker entendit le vampire partir et il se retourna pour voir Shepard

-Et pourquoi on y va?

-Cytra était dans la station pour se divertir à sa manière, nous allons la ramener sur Nirm et comme ça Adair et Lorie pourront revoir leur père

-La femme s'appelle Cytra?

-Il y a un problème avec mon nom?

Shepard et Joker ont sursauter de peur et le commandant c'est retourner pour voir la concernée les regarder. Elle a échanger son armure pour une simple robe japonaise et elle avait attacher ses cheveux en chignon avec des baguettes planter dedans

-Pas du tout, je pensais juste que ce n'est pas un nom commun

-Je vois, vous devriez faire plus attention à l'avenir, un vampire est très douer pour savoir ce qui se passe sur un navire

-Vous avez déjà voyager?

-En dehors du système solaire? Non. Je suis habituée au froid de Bordeciel et au sang Argonien, je ne pense pas trouver d' argonien en dehors de notre planète

-Argonien?

-Il s'agit d'une race reptilienne humanoïde, ils ont la capacité de respirer sous l'eau et sont immuniser contre les maladies. Et leur sang est très doux et peu sucré, ce sont mes préférés

-Les vampires ont des préférences?

La vampire regarda Shepard

-Bien sûr, chaque vampire a des goût très différents mais on n'aime pas trop en parler, c'est comme si je devais parler de mes relations sexuelles en publique

-C'est si tabou que ça?

La femme fit un signe de tête faible. Joker la regarda avant de lui parler

-Est ce que vous avez peur du soleil?

-Oui, cependant cela ne nous dérange pas énormément. Le soleil nous affaiblit mais nous pouvons toujours marcher dehors ou chasser mais tout vampire bien éduquer vous dira que la chasse est meilleure durant la nuit. L'adrénaline, la poursuite, le peur de la proie, tout ces critères rendre la chasse amusante

-Quel genre de vampire dirait ça?

-Les seigneurs vampire


	9. Simple visite?

Le premier mot que Joker pouvait donner à Nirm était le terme médiéval. Le Normandy était amarrer sur l'une des plus grandes tours et les vaisseaux n'étaient pas les seuls à occuper le ciel, Joker avait vu des dragons. Mais ces dragons aidaient les vaisseaux à amarrer à bon port. Une fois au port, Il pouvait voir par la fenêtre de la cabine différente race: des lézards humanoïdes, des chats humanoïdes, des humains, des elfes ou encore des orques. Mais ce n'était pas tout, il y avait des géants, des démons avec leur cornes et des monstres! Joker se croyait en plein compte de fée avec toute ses créatures imaginaires dans un même endroit.

* * *

Cytra regardait le pilote fixer les races par la fenêtre

-Je vois que tu es surpris

-Il y a de quoi! On se fait aider par un dragon, il y a des races que je n'ai jamais vue! Mais est ce qu'ils connaissent le conseil et tout ça?

-Notre planète a son propre Siège, chaque race est représentée sauf quelque une qui sont considérée comme inférieure. Et oui, nous sommes au courant des Turiens, des Salariens, des Asaris et de toute les autres races de votre Citadelle

-Et pourquoi il y a des espèces inférieures?

-Nous appelons les espèces inférieure celle qui sont incapable de parler ou qui ne sont pas assez développer pour faire du commerce avec nous. Bien que la ville a l'air ancienne à vue d'oeil et que nous n'utilisons pas de technologie comme vous, je ne pense pas que puisse comprendre le concepts des inférieurs

La vampire regardait le pilote qui la regardait. Un combat visuel a été lancer mais le pilote abandonna bien vite à cause de la froideur des yeux brillant de la vampire. Derrière Joker, Cytra s'amusait.

* * *

Shepard était accompagner de Tali et de Samara pour visiter la station. Le hall des amarrages étaient immense d'une part par la hauteur et par le nombre d'étage. La station rassemblait beaucoup à une ruche organiser. A chaque niveau, le groupe voyait un mini parc verdoyant avec une ou deux créatures faite de bois à l'intérieure. Shepard revit des automates sphérique voyager le long des mur dorer. Ils entendirent un cri et en levant la tête, ils virent un dragon qui portait un sac avec ses deux pattes arrière. Celui ci posa le sac au sol plus loin avant de repartir vers où il venait. Quand ils sont arriver à un carrefour, deux barrières se sont abaissées pour bloquer le passage et Shepard vit tout de suite pourquoi: 2 géants en armure sont arriver, suivit de 4 mammouths et les 4 animaux ont été suivis par 2 autres géants. Les barrières se sont levée et le courant reprit normalement.

Tali ne savait pas quoi dire sur tout, elle n'avait jamais vue autant de race différente vivre ensemble et avec des synthétiques. Leur présence ne semblait même pas déranger quelqu'un.

Quand à Samara, la justicière essaya sans fin de chercher une faille dans le système mais elle ne trouva rien. Pas un seul "méchant" n'était présent ici.

Le petit groupe s'arrêta à un café et ils virent avec surprise un Turien arriver

-Bien le bonjours, je vois que vous venez d'arriver

-Je suis surpris de voir un Turien ici

-Certain voyageur interne le sont mais pas énormément. Le Siège accepte l'aide extérieur mais le Conseil n'est pas du tout au courant de ça. Vous apprécier Blancherive?

-C'est surprenant

-Je l'étais moi aussi, personne n'enfreint les lois ici

-Qui s'occupe de la sécurité?

-Ce sont les orques et les dragons qui s'en chargent. Je ne connais pas leur organisation mais ce que l'ont sait, c'est que ceux qui enfreignent les lois ne sortent pas des prisons avant longtemps

-On a vu un dragon transporter un sac avant de repartir, est ce que tout les dragon sont dans la "police"

-Pas tous, certain sont dans la garde du ciel, la sécurité, d'autre dans le commerce ou encore dans la politique

Samara prit la parole

-J'ai l'impression que vous avez peur

-Après quelque année passer ici, la présence des dragons ne me gêne pas mais c'est toujours impressionnant et terrifiant quand ils vous parle. Mais on s'y habitue

-Alors on tape la causette à la clientèle Casius?

Le groupe regarda la nouvelle arrivée: c'était une femme de peau blanche avec des oreilles pointues et des cheveux blanc comme la neige. Elle portait une robe courte avec une serviette dans une poche et un plateau sous un bras. Comparer au Turien qui était presque noir charbon, elle semblait être faite de lumière

-Non Celeste, ils sont juste curieux

-Vous être des visiteurs externe?

Shepard fit un signe de tête et la femme continua

-C'est agréable de voir d'autre race que celle qui sont dans cette station, pas comme ces ivrognes de nordique

Le groupe de Shepard continua de poursuivre la discussion avec les deux personnes.

* * *

Lorsque Cytra sortit du Normandy avec Miranda et Jacob, elle ne s'attendait pas à croiser son serviteur Drémora à la première porte. Le drémora était dans ses plus beau vêtement qui faisaient ressortir ses marques rouges de son visage noir et de ses cheveux de jais, tout comme ses 2 paires de petite cornes courbée. Lorsqu'il la vit, il fit posa son bras sur la poitrine avant de se pencher

-Madame, il est très agréable de vous revoir ici, saine et sauve

Cytra portait un sac avec son armure et son épée dedans. Elle a poser le sac à terre et le Drémora le prit sans se poser de question. Miranda et Jacob se regardaient et essayaient de découvrir ce qui se passait en face d'eux

-Que c'est il passer mon absence?

-Peu de chose Madame: le Pacte de l'or Blanc a été remit à jours, les Daedras demandent de nouvelle livraisons de matériaux et les Dragons demandent un pacte avec les Humains. Vous avez reçu une convocation pour la réunion de 17h

-Est ce tout?

-Oui Madame

-Très bien, je voudrais que tu amènes mes affaires à la maison si tu as le temps sinon je voudrais que tu préviennes Miraak que je reviendrais au soir

-Bien entendus Madame. Passer une bonne journée

Le Drémora partit laissant le groupe là où il les a intercepter. Cytra regarda les deux agents de Cerberus

-Je supposes que vous allez visiter?

-Le commandant nous a demander de vous protéger au cas où

Cytra regarda Miranda

-Durant plus de 100 ans, la station n'a enregistrer que quelque petit crime. Je ne serais pas en danger et je sais me défendre

Jacob posa une main sur l'épaule de Miranda

-Miranda, elle ira bien. Une femme comme elle sera se défendre

-Très bien! J'ai besoin de m'occuper l'esprit

-Et une chose encore

Les deux humains l'ont regardée

-Ne vous en faite pas pour l'argent, nous utilisons aussi les Crédits

Et avec ça, les deux agents ont perdus de vue la vampire parmi la foule.

* * *

Adair était avec Grunt et Jack au bar le plus populaire de la station. Le bar était composer de plusieurs plateforme volante relier à une allée centrale. A l'opposée de l'entrée se trouva un bar à plusieurs étages, le premier et le deuxième étaient réserver au espèce humanoïde et les autres au dragons car l'unique accès est par les airs. Grunt trouva vite les barmans louche: le premier ressemblait à un être humain mais il avait des yeux rouges sang, une peau noire, des oreilles pointue et une coupe de cheveux en pique. Le deuxième était un reptile humanoïde avec des écailles grise, des yeux bleu et des cornes à l'arrière de la tête. Le dernier était un chat humanoïde avec de la fourrure brune et des yeux vert.

Adair avait une plateforme personnelle un peu plus loin et il a emmener Jack et Grunt. Ils se sont installer et un dragon est venu près d'eux

-Il est bon de te revoir _Dohvakiin_

-Comment ça va _Odahviing_?

-Comme tu peux le voir, je m'y fais

-Et es tu capable de battre un Krogan?

Et avec cette simple discussion, un concours de boisson a été lancer par Grunt. Le Krogan pouvait rêver d'avance en essayant de battre un dragon. Plus tard, Jack et Adair se sont incruster dans le concours de boissons.

* * *

Garrus et Légion était avec Lorie. La vampire leur faisait visiter la station avant d'aller s'aventurer dedans. Et lorsque la visite improvisée se termina, ils se trouvaient en face d'une salle de jeu pour adulte. Il y avait tout: des tables de poker, de billard, des machines à sous et des machines inconnue au Turien et au Geth. L'intérieur de la salle d'arcade était presque une copie conforme d'un casino de Las Vegas. La seule différence était que le personnel des tables sont des Drémora droguer au jeu de hasard mais ils font d'excellent Dealer pour les jeux.

La liste de Lorie était longue et elle avait noter quelque objet à acheter à ses deux amants. Elle espère leur faire plaisir mais maintenant, c'était place aux jeux!

* * *

Les seules personnes qui étaient restées sur le Normandy étaient Joker, Kasumi, Thane, Mordin, le docteur Chakwas et quelque membre de l'équipage de Cerberus. Joker ne voulait pas quitter le Normandy à cause des dragons, Kasumi savait d'avance qu'elle ne pouvait pas voler quelque objet, Thane était trop occuper à méditer et à prier, Mordin était toujours occuper à travailler, le docteur revoyait les dossiers de ses patients et les membres de l'équipage restant ne voulaient tout simplement pas sortir pour aller voir la station.


	10. La réunion de famille

La réunion au Siège avait prit plus de temps que Cytra aurait espérée. La femme n'aimait pas le comportement du représentant des Haut Elfes, d'une part parce que il veut qu'ils introduisent de nouvelle loi sur les créatures surnaturelle et de l'autre, il veut créer un contrat avec le représentant des Daédras. La vampire était fatiguée et était très énervée sur l'elfe. Elle entendit une porte se fermée derrière elle et elle vit Argus, le représentant des Daédras arriver dans son bureau

-Je tiens à vous rassurer que je ne ferais rien sans l'accord des Princes

-Milois veut vraiment mettre toute la société en danger en faisant ça. Il me tue presque

Le Drémora sourit

-Je suppose que le sentiment est réciproque

-Mais ce qui me dérange c'est que Milois a changer radicalement

-J'ai envoyer une équipe enquêter sur ce changement, je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous. Une personne ne peut changer aussi vite, surtout un Haut Elfe

Une autre porte s'ouvrit et les deux représentant virent un dragon aux écailles dorées entrer. Cytra pouvait dire que Vulthuryol savait bien parler leur langue sans mettre un mot de dragon dans ses phrases

-Je vous cherchais Cytra

-C'est au sujet de Milois?

-Non mais c'est au sujet de vos enfants

-Lorie et Adair? Qu'ont ils fais?

-Rien mais je suis curieux de les revoirs, n'ont ils pas dit qu'ils ne reviendraient jamais ici?

-Je ne leur ai rien demander mais crois moi Vulthuryol, je suis moi même curieuse de savoir pourquoi ils sont partis de la Citadelle. Cependant rester 2 siècles sur la Citadelle, je pense qu'ils ont voulu voir d'autre horizon.

* * *

Shepard, Tali et Samara étaient revenu au Normandy après avoir voyager dans la station. C'est en allant voir Joker que Shepard remarqua quelque chose

-Joker, qui est revenu?

Le pilote se retourna et lui répondit

-Il y a eu Adair, Jack et Grunt. Les trois bagarreurs sont surement à l'infirmerie à l'heure qu'il est parce qu'ils ont trop bu. Légion et Garrus sont revenu avec leur bras charger de paquets. Miranda et Jacob sont aussi revenu avec beaucoup de sac. Les seuls à ne pas être revenu sont Lorie et Cytra

-Je doutes que Cytra va revenir mais Lorie? Garrus ou Légion ne t'a rien dit où elle pourrait être?

-Ils n'ont rien dit, peut que que le vampire le sait?

-Elle est au Cairn de L'Âme

Joker et Shepard se sont retourner pour voir Adair habiller proprement et il ne semble pas avoir été blesser par son allure

-Le quoi?

Le vampire soupira

-Le Cairn de l'Âme est une sorte de monde parallèle qui renferme les âmes qui se trouvent dans les gemmes spirituelles. Lorie a été dans se plan pour apprendre la nécromancie et la conjuration avec Durhneviir. Cependant seul les vampires et les morts peuvent entrer dans se plan d'Oblivion

Shepard essaya d'analyser ce que le vampire venait de dire, puis il prit la parole

-Que ferait elle là?

Le Turien vampire lui répondit aussitôt

-Lorie est l'un des 4 Maîtres Idéaux qui dirigent le Cairn de l'Âme. C'est dans son rôle de gérer le plan d'Oblivion

* * *

Lorie se baladait dans les plaines du Cairn de l'Âme qui n'avaient même pas changer du tout. Elle se dirigeait vers le château cimetière où se trouve généralement son dragon Durhneviir. Elle avait oublier a quel point le château était immense vu de loin et que les éclairs étaient brouillant. En entrant dans l'immense ruine, elle vit Durhneviir discuter avec une personne sauf que cette personne n'était pas une âme. C'était une vrai personne! Elle remarqua l'armure blanche et noire qu'il portait ainsi que l'allure de cette personne. Ce n'était pas humain mais Turien! Durhneviir leva la tête pour croiser son regard et le Turien se retourna. Lorie savait directement qui s'était. En moins d'une seconde, elle fut dans les bras du Turien et celui ci l'enlaçait amoureusement

-Désolas, tu m'as temps manquer

-Toi aussi Lorie. Alors la vie est toujours aussi dure?

La vampire retira sa tête du cou de son amoureux avant de le regarder

-Tu n'as pas idée, j'ai l'impression qu'on m'en veux après ta mort

Le Turien caressa les cheveux de la vampire avec amour. Il avait oublier la douceur de sa peau, son odeur, ses yeux brillant mais c'était surtout son sourire qu'il lui manquait le plus. Et la voir là, dans ses bras, le rendait heureux

-Lorie, je voudrais te dire quelque chose

La vampire le regarda avec un peu d'inquiétude

-Avec le temps j'ai réussi à utiliser les techniques des drémoras ainsi que leur moyen d'être invoquer

-Tu veux dire que je peux utiliser un sort de conjuration pour t'invoquer?

-C'est exact et tout comme les drémora, je ne peux pas mourir. Si je venais à être à terre au combat, je serais de nouveau ici pour attendre la prochaine invocation

Désolas vit les yeux de son amoureuse se remplir de larmes. Avec quelque geste doux et précis, il fit partir les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Et avec cette même tendresse, il se mit à l'embrasser sur la bouche. Les bras de la vampire se mirent automatiquement autour de son cou alors que les siens se mirent autour de ses hanches.

Durhneviir était le seul spectateur de leur amour.

* * *

Adair était occuper à relâcher la pression avec Garrus dans un match amical dans le hangar. Les deux Turiens avaient énormément de stress à relâcher et notamment le vampire. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il semblerait que ce soit en rapport avec une certaine personne. Son père vampirique a décider de lui rendre visite se soir pour le voir, lui et sa sœur. Evidemment, Cytra sera là mais la réunion de famille ne sera pas comme les autres. Garrus quant à lui voulait décompresser autrement et la présence d'un autre Turien rends les chose plus faciles. Garrus affronta Adair avec férocité alors que le concerner semble réagir à l'instinct

-J'ai remarquer que quelque chose te traquasse Adair

-Ce n'est pas ça, je pense juste à la future réunion de famille que je vais avoir

-Et c'est si troublant que ça?

Les coups de mains s'échangeaient rapidement avant que le vampire ne lui réponde

-Généralement les réunions de famille chez les vampires se résument à la traque et à la chasse. Connaissant Père, je suis sûr qu'il voudra qu'on traque certain mortels pour nous rassasier

-Et vous buvez directement sur les gens?

Garrus se fit mettre à terre par le vampire en quelque seconde

-Cela dépend des vampires. Je ne suis pas fan du sang des mortels sur Nirm, j'aime mieux le sang Galarien

-Donc tu as?

-Non je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le faire sur le docteur Solus. Mais je pense que cela arrivera plus tard avec le temps

Garrus se releva avec l'aide d' Adair. Le jeune turien le regarda avant de parler

-Tu as vécu la guerre du relais 314?

Garrus vit le vampire réfléchir et après un long silence, Adair lui répondit

-Malheureusement oui, tu dois savoir à quel point je suis attacher à Lorie

Garrus fit un signe de tête

-Tuer des êtres humains en sachant que chacun d'entre eux pouvait être Lorie... ce n'était pas facile mais je me faisais toujours crier dessus par mon partenaire coriace et parfois un peu gronion. Je me demande si il est encore comme ça après la guerre

-Tu te souviens de son nom?

-Si je me souviens bien, ce devait être Atius Vakarian

Garrus regarda le vampire avec surprise

-Tu as accompagner mon père pendant la guerre?!

Adair le regarda avec une expression que Garrus ne savait pas que les Turiens pouvaient faire ça

-C'était donc ton père, je me disais bien qu'il y avait une sacrée ressemblance entre vous deux mais vous n'avez pas le même caractère

-J'ai hérité du caractère de ma mère

-Donc il s'est finalement décider à devenir sa compagne. Il était tellement timide en la voyant, c'était très ironique que j'en riais jusqu'à avoir mal au ventre

-Il ne m'a jamais dit ça

-Atius avait une certaine réputation et le fait d'être timide en face d'une femme l'a rendu tendu. Il m'avait même promit qu'il enseignerait ça à ses enfants plus tard mais je vois que ça n'a pas marcher sur toi

-Il n'a définitivement pas changer avec le temps

-Il est encore comme ça?

-Il faudrait que je fasse une liste et je pourrais ajouter ça dedans

Adair se mit à rire et Garrus put voir deux longue canines. Cependant il ne fit pas attention et écouta Adair lui raconter la vie durant la guerre et certaine idioties qu'il faisait avec son père.

* * *

Cytra était accompagnée de son mari, Miraak pour aller sur le Normandy. Comme d'habitude, le premier enfant de dragon n'avait pas retirer son masque de prêtre dragon mais il portait des vêtements normaux du siècle actuel. La vampire vit quelque nouveau arrivés ainsi qu'un couple hors du commun: un krogan et une rouge-garde. C'était très inhabituel de voir un tel couple par ici mais la société évolue maintenant. Ils mirent quelque minutes avant de voir le dock où se trouve le Normandy. Miraak regarda le navire et Cytra se mit à côté de lui, un peu en retrait

-Je me demandais quand ils viendraient nous revoir

-Miraak, ce sont nos enfants. Lorie et Adair reviendront toujours nous voir

Elle vit la tête de son mari baisser et les deux mains étaient sur les barres en métal

-J'ai l'impression qu'ils essayaient de nous éviter, de m'éviter. Avec le temps j'ai remarquer que je ne faisais pas un bon père

-Que dis tu? Miraak, tu leur a donner beaucoup le jours où on les a accepter dans la famille!

-Tu ne comprends pas Cytra. J'étais froid et énerver à chaque fois qu'ils ne faisaient pas ce que je leur disais

Cytra prit les mains de son mari dans les siennes et elle vit le masque de son bien aimer se lever pour la regarder

-Mon amour, tu leur a enseigner ton savoir. La langue draconique n'est pas une langue facile mais tu as réussi à leur enseigner cela et ils ont réussi à avoir leur propre dragon. Faisons en sorte que cette réunion se passe bien

Cytra fut dans les bras de son mari et elle posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou. C'était des petits moments comme ça que la vampire aimait de tout son âme. Ils se sont séparer doucement en voyant leur enfants arriver du sas. Miraak regarda Lorie et Adair, Cytra quant à elle voulait entendre tout ce que leur enfants avaient véçu.

* * *

Le navire était calme durant la nuit, presque tout le monde dormait sauf quelque personne tel que Légion et Mordin. Légion n'a pas vraiment besoin de dormir alors que le Galarien avait fait sa petite heure de sommeil. Ce fut notamment une surprise de voir Shepard arriver dans son laboratoire à cette heure ci

-Que me vaut cette visite Shepard?

-Je voudrais revoir les données que tu as eu en analysant les échantillons de sang de Lorie

-J'ai remarquer que certain gène de son ADN sont très spéciaux. Quelque tests ont été fait et une hypothèse est vite arriver. Le sang humain qui coule dans ses veines peut changer subitement et sans raison. Je ne sais pas ce qui cause ce changement mais c'est très brutal et sûrement très douloureux

-Adair a mentionner une sorte de rite ou de don, aucune idée dessus?

-Pour l'instant, très surcharger par la découverte d'une sorte de trace biotique dans l'ADN. Peut être devriez vous en parler avec la vampire Cytra?


End file.
